Obrez
}} The Obrez is a Russian Sawed-Off modification of the Mosin Nagant Sniper Rifle. It is unlocked at rank 117 or can be purchased with credits (CR). History The Obrez (Russian: обрез, roughly translated to "cut-down") is a sawed-off version of the Mosin-Nagant. It was made by Russian revolutionaries during the Russian Revolution to fit the need for concealed weaponry. The Obrez was made by cutting down the 31.5-inch barrel and buttstock of any Mosin Nagant rifle (produced in their millions) and could easily be hidden anywhere passing soldiers would not be expected to look. The Obrez was used mostly by spies and saboteurs. Obrez: The Russian Mosin Fireball ConversionWikipedia: Mosin Nagant 'In-Game' ''General Information The Obrez has the fourth highest unlock rank out of all the rank unlockable weapons, the SPAS-12 being third, M231 being second and the Hecate II being first. The Obrez is devilishly expensive and, being unlocked at an appreciatively high rank, is quite a prized gun. It is quite unique compared to other sidearms, excluding the SFG 50, as it behaves somewhat like a pocket sniper rifle due to its stats (high range, great aim stability, decent damage output, and the capability of a one-shot headshot at any given range). However, that doesn't make it the strongest of them all; it is inferior in a major way to the MP412 Rex and the Deagle when it comes to close range engagements. However, the Obrez has the upper hand when considering long range engagements. The body hitbox multipliers may affect the outcome of the overall damage output and due to its high range, it can keep dealing its max damage under a range a secondary weapon would be effectively used. The Obrez's main strength is its one shot headshot at any range, but that is counterbalanced by it having a small amount of muzzle spread, making it extremely difficult to use at sniper rifle ranges. It should be noted that the Obrez does a bit less damage on body and limb parts, which further emphasizes the need for consistent headshots as not all enemies will be severely wounded by your teammates. This weapon is great for last-ditch survival attempts in CQC and picking off targets at long ranges whereas a PDW in the Scout class would have difficulty doing so, which are situations that would always go wrong in a battle, even for higher ranks. There seems to be a solid reason why this gun is unlocked at a high rank. 'Usage & Tactics' The Obrez is a high-risk, high-reward type of weapon. At closer ranges, its one-shot-headshot capability can be helpful and at ranges, it can fill in for certain weapons, especially if the user’s weapon is CQC oriented like a shotgun or PDW. However, it does have bad bullet drop and spread, especially if one attempts to use this at range which can hinder its performance. Scoring consistent headshots can be extremely helpful as this weapon tends to be outclassed by regular pistols at closer ranges. The weapon lacks a front sight, so aiming without optics equipped can be quite the challenge for users. Thus, optics are recommended for use as soon as they become available. If one is aiming without optics, place the target centered in between the rear sight notch, and level with the top of the rear sight. From here, compensate for drop if required. However, this is near impossible with larger barrel attachments, such as suppressors, as they completely block the stock "half-iron" sights. Conclusion Using the Obrez is very difficult due to the relatively high recoil and a difficult follow-up shot, making it a weapon only the most experienced shooters could favor. As it needs to have its bolt cycled after every shot, its RoF is somewhat mediocre in terms of speed, although when considering it's able to hit a one hit headshot at any ranges, the Obrez's damage may overcome its setbacks. However, it's preferable to use a CQC oriented sidearm instead of the Obrez as fire rate matters more in close quarters situations. '''Pros & Cons' Pros: * One-shot headshot at any range. * Fast reload time. * Fastest RoF out of all the bolt-actions in the game. * Access to high-powered scopes; the ACOG, VCOG 6x and PU-1 scopes. * Most suppresor don't reduce bullets to kill,thanks to its torso multipliers. Cons: * Low magazine size. * No front iron sights. * Unable to chamber an extra round. * Large barrel attachments block default iron sights. * Very slow muzzle velocity and subsequently high bullet drop. * Spread makes targets at long distances impossible to hit consistently. * Very high unlock rank - the highest for a secondary in-game. * Poor long-range body damage. Trivia * Until the July 2017 update, the Obrez was the only sawed-off rifle, until the addition of the SFG-50. * It is one of the few World War era weapons added to Phantom Forces (along with the Mosin Nagant) that is not a modified modernized version. * "Obrez" means any sawed-off weapon that is easy to conceal. It was mostly used by spies. * The Obrez was once able to pick up ammunition from pistols such as the M9 and Glock 17. This has since been fixed. * An original Obrez is rather hard to find due to the age and lack of documentation since the users were against an organized military. As a result, many of them were lost or destroyed. * In the film Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back, one of the Bounty Hunters on the Super Star Destroyer is wielding a modified Obrez. * The Obrez, much like the Mosin, has an unrealistic tactical reload. ** The Obrez and Mosin recycle their empty reload animation for their tactical information. ** This is inaccurate to real life, where one would have to insert cartridges individually when rounds still remain in the integral magazine. * The Obrez is one of two guns to lack a front sight, the other being the M231. * Unlike in-game, the Obrez possesses extremely high muzzle flash in real life. 'References' Category:Other Secondary Weapons Category:Secondary Weapons Category:Historical Weapons